Conventional power strips, which allow multiple AC powered devices to be plugged in to a single AC outlet, are typically bulky and inconvenient to transport. USB charging stations typically allow one or, at most two, electronic devices to be charged at the same time. Thus, a person must own and carry several different USB charging stations and power strips in order to provide power for many electronic devices.